


A Day In The Woods

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Just fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picnic in the forest had been Ella and Kit's idea of spending some time along away from the fuss and bother of the castle. And it had been a good idea. Both of them had been incredibly swamped by their duties at the castle. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Woods

The picnic in the forest had been Ella and Kit's idea of spending some time along away from the fuss and bother of the castle. And it had been a good idea. Both of them had been incredibly swamped by their duties at the castle. 

Kit with his state-related business, as well as his daily fencing practice. Ella, on the other hand, had taken it upon her to help the staff whenever she had the time, and she was also in charge of planning social events, among other things. They only had time to spend together at the end of the night, curled up in bed, and on some days during the afternoons, when everyone else was in the middle of lunch.

Today, however, they had taken the whole day off to spend it with each other. They had chosen the spot where they'd first met in the forest, for it had become incredibly important to the both of them.

Kit had placed a blanket on the grass, and had insisted on making sure the area was safe before he allowed Ella to settle down on the blanket, placing their food on it. They had brought along with them sandwiches and freshly baked cookies, along with refreshments.

Kit smiled softly as he watched Ella take a bite of a sandwich. She seemed lost in her thoughts, as she often was. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kit asked curiously, causing Ella to turn her eyes to her husband.

"Us", Ella smiled. "It's almost our anniversary."

Kit nodded. It had been almost a year since they'd gotten married. "Time flies by fast."

"Indeed", Ella smiled, moving to grab Kit's hand in hers. "I do hope we'll find more time for each other. I miss you."

"I miss you, too", Kit said, taking her hand closer to press a kiss to it. "And we will. I promise."

Before Ella had time to reply, however, they heard a soft cry. They both looked around, utterly confused, and it took a few seconds for them to realize that the person making the noise was a child.

"Someone's crying", Kit spoke, standing up, quickly followed by Ella.

"It sounds like a child", Ella said, her heart beating faster. She was already concerned for the poor soul.

Kit nodded, his hand moving to grab the hilt of his sword. "Come on", he whispered, and Ella didn't need telling twice. They walked towards the direction of the crying very slowly, trying hard not to scare the child lost in the woods.

After a few minutes of searching, they came across a girl, sitting on a rock, alone. She had brown, long hair, and her face was covered by her hands as she cried. She was wearing nothing but a dress, and she seemed to be shivering. 

Ella didn't hesitate for a moment. She rushed over to the child, quickly kneeling before her.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

The girl slowly removed the hands from her face, and blinked several times as she peered at Ella's beautiful face. She also took a look at Kit, and after a moment of silence gasped loudly. "You're the king and queen!"  
She looked to be about six years old, and her face, so sad a moment ago, was now filled with admiration.

"Yes", Ella smiled as she took one of the girl's hands in hers. "I'm Ella and this is Kit. What's your name?"

"Amelia", the girl said softly, sniffing. Her face was red from crying, and she was still shivering from the cold. Kit noticed this, walking over as he took off his coat, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders.

"What are you doing alone in the forest, Amelia?" he asked in concern.

"I... I was with my mum and dad. We were picking berries", Amelia explained. And indeed, her fingers were blue. She had been eating blueberries, no doubt. "But then I saw a stag, and I followed it. And then I couldn't find my parents anymore", the girl's voice was beginning to shake again. She was terrified.

"We'll help you find your mum and dad", Kit said, taking a look at Ella, who nodded. 

"Absolutely", Ella said softly. She leaned forwards, and with a bit of hesitation lifted the girl up in her arms. "Where do you think we should start looking?" she asked Kit.

"Amelia, which direction did you leave your parents in?" Kit asked.

"I don't remember", the girl whispered, burying her head in Ella's shoulder.

"Alright", Kit sighed, looking around. "I'll go look. You stay here with her."

"No, I want to help", Ella protested, but the girl was getting a bit heavy for her to manage. And she knew Amelia must have been hungry. And Kit knew it as well.

"She must be starving, love", he explained as he pressed a kiss against Ella's forehead. "Feed her. I'll be back in a moment."

Ella nodded, watching as her husband rushed off into the woods. With that she led Amelia to the blanket and the basket of food.

"You're really pretty", Amelia pointed out as she sat down on the soft fabric. "I was at your wedding. I was watching from the plaza."

"Oh, really?" Ella smiled softly. "Were your parents there as well?"

"Yes", Amelia said as she took a bite of a sandwich. "This is good. Not as good as my mum makes it, but good."

Ella smirked. "I'm sure your mum is a wonderful cook."

It took a while, almost an hour, but eventually Kit came back with the worried parents. As soon as the family spotted each other, they rushed in for an embrace, crying tears of relief and joy.

Kit and Ella exchanged a satisfied look as Kit walked back over to his wife. "I'm happy we found them."

"Me, too", Ella said softly. She couldn't imagine what might have happened to Amelia if she had been left in the woods overnight.

After Amelia had returned Kit's coat, and thanked Ella for the sandwich, the family went on their way. But not before telling the king and queen where they lived, and promising that they'd always be welcome to visit.

"I think this is a sign that we are far better together than we are apart", Kit concluded as he and Ella were packing up the food.  
"I agree", Ella smiled. "I suppose I'll start attending your meetings with the Captain."

"And I'll start planning social gatherings with you", Kit made a face, but they both laughed after a heartbeat. "That'll be interesting."

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll do it together", Ella promised, pressing her forehead against Kit's as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Always", Kit nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit better than the other one I wrote today, which I totally messed up, but who knows? :)


End file.
